Dark Runescape Wiki:Requests for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are all the current articles whose value has been questioned. We invite all users to participate in the discussion as to whether these articles are acceptable or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Click this article's entry. # On the page, place Page name , then your reason. Save. # Come to Dark Runescape Wiki:Votes for deletion and add to the bottom of the page. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and an administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. Pages listed for deletion Xizzara The article starts out right off the bat with a POV statement, saying that “Xizzara is a heartless scammer”. Then, the article proceeds to talk about how he scammed people, using a common scam. And lastly, the article ends with a heading called “Scamming Rewards”, which seems to say “I made money scamming and you can to!”. Then more POV, with the line “Xizzara probably performed the most devastating scam in the history of RuneScape.” Devastating? It was only around 5 million, whereas people have been scammed out of much more (like party hats) before. In short: It’s an article about a scammer who performed a common scam who managed to get lucky and get a couple million coins. 20:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Current Votes Support (Delete): 4 Neutral: 0 Oppose (Keep): 2 Support (Delete) Delete because even if it is cleaned up it still doesn't provide any valueable information to help inform players about scams or well-known scammers. The article in my opinion doesn't have any merit to it. 30px Sir Lenehan 30px 02:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Delete - I agree with Sir Lenehan; why does this subject deserve an article? Why do we need articles on individual scammers? This is an issue where we need to determine a policy. We can't have an article on every scammer we see. Articles on scams which tell how to avoid them will save victims, articles on individual scammers warning about them will not. It doesn't belong here, it's kind of the opposite of a vanity page, it's a "hate page". We may hate scammers, but we don't need articles to hate on individual scammers. 08:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Delete - per Gangsterls. I would also like to add that if we kept on adding pages on scammers, the Wiki would be flodded with them - as scamming happens everyday. 08:51, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Delete oh yes i agree. i swear that ther is to meny pages on scammers. yakonani 08:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Changing vote to neutral. 23:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose (Keep) Keep for now. I'll try to clean it up. 22:01, 31 October 2007 (UTC) what if someone else falls for it!! its teaching!!! Comments Category:Votes for deletion Category:Dark RuneScape Wiki project page